1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic label system and a method for controlling operation of the electronic label system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic shelf label system (as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0002421 A1) has been designed to replace paper-made labels, which need to be printed, cut and pasted manually, every time information of commercial articles printed on the paper-made labels is changed. Generally, a conventional electronic shelf label system includes a host that stores sales information, and a plurality of electronic labels that are operable to receive the sales information from the host and to display the sales information. In order to properly display the sales information, which is in the form of a text message encoded by one of American Standard Code for Information Interchange (ASCII), Unicode and Big-5 code, each of the electronic labels stores a graphic database, and is configured to convert the sales information into a graphic message according to the graphic database. The sales information is then displayed as a graphic message.
However, the graphic database requires a certain amount of physical memory incorporated in each of the electronic labels, and an overall manufacturing cost of the electronic shelf label system may be increased significantly when the number of the electronic labels becomes great. The overall manufacturing cost may be further increased when the electronic shelf label system is to support additional languages.